Letters
by goldengreaser
Summary: This is a letter Sodapop might have wrote to Ponyboy in the war incase he died.
1. Chapter 1

One shot A Letter to Ponyboy From Sodapop goes with The Day My Best Friend Said Goodbye. It's a bit OOC but Oh well if you thought you might die you would be too

**I do now own _The Outsiders _ or _I Hope You Dance_**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

Dear Ponyboy,

I hope you never have to read this but if you are reading this I guess I'm dead or something. I'd rather be talking to you in person but since obviously I can't this letter will have to do. There is so much I want to tell you. First off know I love you just the way you are. I've always admired how you could see the good in everything. How you love to daydream and all. Please never change that. It's a great way to be. I really hope you fall in love someday and start a family. You deserve to be happy after all you've been through. Don't be afraid to love because you've lost in it so many times. That just means you have to love all the harder.

_I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
_

One of my fondest memories is that time we went to the beach. Remember Darry got three weeks off last summer and we got to go to California because of his boss? I remember how the two of us sat on those rocks and watched the waves crashing. You told me that the waves made you think about life. About how it starts small, gets big and ends fast but that it was beautiful. I never could think up something so deep.

You also said that seeing something so beautiful helped you keep faith. I asked you why and you said because only a wonderful creator could make something so grand and majestic and big. I agree. Only God could have done this. I guess if your reading this I'm in Heaven with him. Don't worry I'm fine. Don't let go off your faith. Of all things it is one you need most of all. You need it to survive and to know that anything is possible. Just ask God for the strength and you can do it, never give up.

_Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Loving' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter _

Again love. Someday you will meet a girl that loves you for your mind and your soul. When you meet her and create a bond it will feel so wonderful. Love is one of the greatest emotions. Don't let anybody tell you any different. Your heart is going to broken many times- I should know- but don't let it discourage you. Just keep trying to find her.

_When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance_

Don't be a sell out. Don't change to fit in or to gain rank in this world. What's important is you being you and doing what is right. I may not have been able to sit threw a sermon at church but I know God loves you and created you to be a great person. The bible says he created us in his image. I've been reading it a lot lately being over here. So I know it means we are good at heart and have the ability to do good. Keep doing good kid and again keep faith.

I love you so much, you and Darry. You mean the world to me and the though of not coming back to you makes me so sad but knowing that you know I love you makes me at peace. I'll always be with you, watching you; so be good. We've lost so much but it has only brought us together and the people we've lost are in our hearts.

You're more then just a brother to me Ponyboy. You're my best friend, my buddy, my other half. I could always talk to you and you to me. I know you felt safer with me there but did you know how calm it made me feel to have you right beside me as we fell asleep at night? You're a part of me, a big part of me.

I know for awhile things will be hard but don't stop living because of me. That would hurt me so much. I love your thrill for life and how you feel about it. It makes my love of life all the more greater.

Remember that Darry loves you just as much as I do. He may be hard on you at times but it's because he knows you can do great things. Take care of him; he's more sensitive then you think. You're all each other has now on earth but you have a lot in Heaven. I'll always be watching you and smiling down on you like rays of sunshine.

Love forever and always your brother

Private Sodapop P. Curtis

P.S- Be nice to Steve, he's going to need a friend and you are too. You have more in common then you relize.

**So what did you think?**

**Ponyboy- Did you have to make me bawl Soda?**

**Soda- I didn't mean to but I needed you to know all this.**

**GG- Who knew you were so deep?**

**Steve-We did. Now please review and bring the kid some tissues. He's losing it.**

**Ponyboy- (Sniffles) Am not!"**

**GG- Trust me he is.**


	2. Darry's Letter

**Summery- Ponyboy writes a very special dedication to Darry in one of his mystery novels**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing only SE Hinton, Disney and Miley & Billy-Ray Cyrus do here**

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin' I thought that I knew all I need to know I didn't realize that somewhere inside me I knew you were right but I couldn't say so I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

Dedicated to my brother Darry,

. I finely understand what you did for me and what you meant by all you did. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never listened to you. I never realized you only pushed me because you care. You believed in me more then I ever believed in myself. You never let me just pass through life. I guess you saw something I didn't. You taught me a lot you know. I never would have persevered from all that crap without you on my case. I was stubborn but you made me see I was more then some hoodlum.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you _

After what I can only think of as all the crap I went through, I thought I'd die. I mean that lost blow was so gut renching I didn't think I had the strength to carry on. But then I thought of you so I decided to hang on. You pretty much took me under your wing and stayed with me as long as I needed you. Well I made it and all because I felt like I needed to stay strong for you like you always have for me. I'm glad for that.

Thanks so much Darry. You taught me so much and never gave up on me. We had some hard times but some good times. I'm such a better writer, a better person for knowing you. So thanks Superman.

P. Michael Curtis


	3. My Hero

**Summery- A letter Pony might right to Soda after he died. I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_** or the song **_**Remember Me This Way**_

Dear Soda,

I know it's weird that I'm writing you like this, especially since you've been gone almost six years but I can' think of a better to talk to you. Besides you wouldn't think I'm weird, you never have.

_Every now and then We find a special friend who never lets us down...  
Who understands it all reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend I have found... _

You were more then to me a brother Soda; you were my best friend. You were always there for me, my whole life and some how I know your there now. Do you want to know my first clear memory of you? Well I was about three and was trying to ride a tricycle. I wrecked, bad and skinned my elbow. It was bleeding and it strung. You ran up to me and wrapped me in a big hug. You held me on your lap and made funny faces at me so that I was laughing my head off. I wasn't so scared anymore and It didn't hurt so bad.

if you lose your way, think back on yesterday remember me this way,  
remember me this way. I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me,

I hope you still remember me. I'm sure you will though because I know how much you love me, Sometimes at night when I've had one of my dreams I feel like somebody is giving me a big hug and there's a small breeze blowing in my ear like your soft voice.

no matter where I go and I know that you'll be there forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care...

I graduated college last week. I was so happy and Darry was so proud, When I made my speech I thought I felt you over my shoulder. I guess I'm crazy or maybe it's because you're always with me, I don't know. I'm getting married to a girl I met at Oxford. She's tuff. Can you believe it? I guess since your always with me you'll be going to the wedding. I'm glad to be leaving Tulsa but I'm gonna miss Darry, Two-Bit and Steve. I guess they'll be with me in spirit too.

I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true if life will just be kind to such a gentle mind and if you lose your way think back on yesterday remember me this way remember me this way. o.....this way.

I hope Heaven is nice, though I know it is. You deserve to be happy. You were always so good to me even when I wasn't to you. Like that time when I was seven and we had that fight and I told you that I hated you. I don't hate you Soda, I really don't and I didn't then.

I hope you're with mom and dad and Johnny and if he's up there, Dallas. I miss you Soda but I'm glad you don't have to live with all the pain and suffering of war. Oh I got your letter. I'll try to do what you asked. You're the best Soda and I hope you'll always remember me as the little brother who adored you so much, still does and always will.

Love Forever and Ever.

Your brother and buddy

Ponyboy M. Curtis_  
_


End file.
